narutofanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tenshu Naraku
Tenshu Naraku is the main antagonist in the naruto series as a whole, however he did not appear until the second part. He is currently the only remaining member of his clan, as well as the official leader of Akatsuki. Background Once hailed from Iwagakure, Tenshu kidnapped as an infant by Orochimaru, who in which decimated all members of the Naraku Clan, where he had been brought back to one of the many bases in Otogakure. Tenshu had been experimented on for years, approxiamtely 16 years, to become the "Perfect Shinobi". Orochimaru stated that it took so long in order for him to gather "information", as well as stating that Tenshu's original purpose was to become his next vessel of eternity, however decided Sasuke to be his next vessel, and knew all along that Sasuke would one day decide to kill him, changing Tenshu's ultimate purpose. Appearance During his first appearance, Tenshu is shown wearing an open white shirt, like Sasuke's, with bandages covering his abdomen, along with black pants, a white ropped belt and a purple-grey sash. However, when time progressed to the Shinobi World War, his outfit had been changed: a black sleeveless shirt covered by a torn black cape. He also is shown wearing black wrist guards and a black and purple hood, along with the purple sash from his previous attire. Tenshu had strange hair; dark scarlet colored hair that was long on the left side of his head, however was cut rather short on the right. Strangely, along with his new appearance in the World War came new hair, which had been all cut off short. He also has strange eyes, which come with the spectacular abilities known as the Hoteigan. His right eye has a golden iris with a large black pupil, as for the left eye, besides its destinct trait of the large scar running through it, it has no color, only a tiny black pupil. Personality Tenshu was always seen with a cool, collective look on his face, never scowered, frowned, smiled, laughed; always calm. He is also a rather cruel person on the inside, no matter what the surface of his expressions show. He had a fondness for complete torture, but was smart about it; the mind of a psychopathic genious. However he does no how to show sympathy as well, as he is shown to have a sort of soft spot for Orochimaru. When the Shinobi World War had been announced by Madara, Tenshu had changed all-together, he had become more controlling, aggressive, and heartless. After Madara had rejected Tenshu's offer to hand Sasuke over to him in return for Madara's own life, Tenshu had wiped out more than half of the White Zetsu army, with so much of just looking at them. Abilities Tenshu is shown to have the abilities to overcome God himself, as he is shown to give life, as well as take it; literally being the perfect ninja. He also has the ability to levitate, which reasons are still unknown as to how. Tenshu is nothing less than an absolute genious with everything he does, good or bad; he was stated by Orochimaru, Madara, Kabuto, and even Itachi, who in fact is a genious himself, that he was the ultimate genious above all others. Tenshu's chakra is basically limitless, as stated by Orochimaru, Madara, and Neji. Taijutsu Even though he rarely ever is seen using taijutsu, seeing as he is extremely difficult to approach in battle, he is seen being beyond deadly using fisticuffs. Not only is he immensely powerful and swift, he also has the advantage with his ability to use Explosive Release, where he had once shown that he killed a man with a single punch. Hoteigan Tenshu wields the greatest eyes known to all of the shinobi universe; the mighty Hoteigan (lit meaning "Replenishing Eyes"). This dojutsu is literally the combination of the other three great dojutsu; Rinnegan, Sharingan, and the Byakugan. Created by Orochimaru himself, he gathered DNA from both the Sharingan and the Byakugan from experimenting on others, and with that DNA he took readings and scriptures of the Rinnegan into thought and tampered with the already dominant eye to create the most destructive set of eyes that could see anything. Tenshu's right eye controls all terms of life and living. With it, he can restore any wounds he or his comrades have unto them; even to the depths of reviving the dead. The left eye, however, does the exact opposite, it was made for mass chaos. It has the ability to absorb the life force and chakra from anyone he chooses, even many at one time. It also has the power to completely destroy anything he wishes in a matter of split seconds, as shown when destroying more than half of the White Zetsu Army like it was a brush off his shoulders, destroying 100,000 of them, leaving the same amount for battle. He also was shown using the ability to torture with his left eye by having the ability to control all matter, as he was shown deteriorating the skin off of a man in order to gain information on the whereabouts of Naruto. Stats Part II ﻿Tenshu's debut was short showing his body laying upon a stretcher in Orochimaru's lab covered in bandages, excluding his mouth and nose. In another scene he was shown conscious speakin to Orochimaru, as he was told by his master he wouldn't be around much longer, as he could sense the betrayal streaming from Sasuke, warning Tenshu. ﻿ Itachi Pursuit Arc After many training sessions for Sasuke, there have been cameo-like scenes of Tenshu urging from pain whenever Orochimaru was feeling weakened from sickness. These pulses continued, to a greater extent while Sasuke had attacked Orochimaru and throughout their battle. At the end, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru, awakening Tenshu, forcing him to sit upright on the table. He was then shown unraveling himself. As Sasuke gathered his new platoon known as Hebi, their first opponent as a team was Tenshu, who simply toyed with the four to analyze their skill levels. By the end of the fight, the four were greatly wounded, there Tenshu had simply fled. Later, Tenshu was shown watching the fight between Sasuke and Itachi from afar, smirking at how much Itachi had been holding back. He then vanished as he realized he was noticed by Madara. Five Kage Summit Arc Tenshu had a short appearance after the brutal battle in the Land of Iron, where he was sitting within the darkness of the forests just outside of the Land of Iron, only seeing his eyes. He stated how he knew the battle is over, as well as stating "how pathetic of you; Sasuke Uchiha. Not even one Kage was killed" before vanishing. Confining the Jinchuuriki Arc After Kabuto was shown murdering three Takigakure shinobi by himself, he then introduced himself to Madara as he arrived at Madara's base. When Madara realizes that Kabuto was one of Sasori's spies and had double-crossed Akatsuki, he attempts to attack him. However, before he can land a hit, Kabuto uses Impure World Resurrection to form a barrier of five coffins, which open up to be Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi. He then tells Madara that this performance was just a proof of his power, and says that he's not there to fight, but to join forces with him.When Madara questioned Kabuto's motives and what would happen if he didn't join forces, Tenshu was then shown revealing himself in a new attire from the shadows, informing that he had been calling the shots the whole time. Madara had then led the two down to his hideout so they could discuss their actions in secrecy. Madara aggreed to join forces but asked for Tenshu's motives and overall goals were, which when revealed by Tenshu, all layed down on reviving Orochimaru at his most powerful state, however he needed Sasuke to be handed over to him. As Madara refused to hand Sasuke over, Tenshu chuckled and turned to the White Zetsu Army and killed half of them in the blink of an eye using his Hoteigan. Madara then reasoned with Tenshu and stated that he would hand over Sasuke after the war had been won. As Tenshu agreed, he ordered Madara and Kabuto to make their next move: Capturing Yamato for the purpose of rebuilding the White Zetsu and making them stronger. Shinobi World War Arc After Yamato's abduction, Kabuto, along with the summoned Deidara and Sasori, returned to Tenshu and Madara. Madara attempted to reason with Tenshu by giving him an explanation behind Impure World Resurrection in return for Sasuke. Tenshu agreed, explaining everything behind the technique. After the explanation, Tenshu then told Madara that he will be leading their side of the war, everything was under his complete control. Madara feeling a little against the choice, he agreed, followed by Tenshu's order for the beggining of the Shinobi World War. Afterwards, Kabuto and Tenshu had left to deal with plans, Black Zetsu had then met up with Madara. There, Madara had quietly had asked Zetsu if he had planted white spores on the two. As Zetsu claims so, Tenshu had appeared from behind Madara and paralyzed him with a genjutsu type technique from gazing into his eyes, and made Madara watch Tenshu destroy the entire White Zetsu Army along with the Black Zetsu. As Kabuto sat back and watched, Tenshu had then tortured Madara by deteriorating the skin right off of Madara. Before destroying him, Tenshu stated his eyes would be more useful if "someone greater saw through them", taking his eyes and handing them over to Kabuto for safety. Tenshu then used his Explosive Release and killed Madara. Shocked and scarred, Kabuto looked at Tenshu and saw a humongous evil and demonic aura coming from him. Tenshu admitted that he was fortunate to have read Madara's mind when he struck him with the paralyzing genjutsu, revealing the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha. He also revealed the plan he names the "Snake Tail Eternal Circle", which consists of reviving Orochimaru with the life source of Sasuke, even giving Orochimaru Madara's eyes. ﻿